


From the Desk of Sirius Black

by punkdavekat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 19:55:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkdavekat/pseuds/punkdavekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a quite unintresting detention with Slughorn, the ever eloquent Sirius Black jots down his feelings on love. With references to his lady flower , insanity of his family, and Moony's Professor Glare, things take a turn for the humorous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Desk of Sirius Black

**Author's Note:**

> I dont even remember when I wrote this.

Sirius Black

Detention: The dungeons

Doesn't matter, 'cause I'm not sending this

Remus Lupin

Gryffindor Tower, presumably asleep

Once again, who cares?

Hey, Moony.

Slughorn has me doing lines again. I finished. Then I started thinking. I'm not sending this. I know I can't, I don't have the bollocks, but I'm writing my thoughts down. Why? Possibly I'm daft. Quite probably, I'm mad. Also, I've finished my lines. Slughorn won't let me go. So, I'll unload my stupid girly thoughts in a fake letter. I think my Lady Flower is in bloom.

Love isn't something consistent. It can creep up on you , slowly, steadily, until one day you realize, "Oh my god, I'm in love. When the hell did this happen?"  
Or it can hit you full on, like being impacted by a hippogriff. It be heart pounding or heart stopping. It can be instantaneous or reluctant, blind or sight-consuming, reciprocated or unrequited.

At some point, we'll all fall in love. It's human nature (and hopefully Werewolf nature, too), as inevitable and vital as eating. But what do we really know about it? Words can only describe so much.

Love is something that isn't taught, but learned. There isn't an incantation for love, no potion to create true love. Its just THERE, just a feeling we get when we know that everything is right, just by looking at someone we care about.

I've learned quite a few things in the past six years. People apparently can have so much in common in beliefs and ideas, but be so different in thoughts and experiences. We can communicate through facial expressions and giggles. My entire day can be made by an arm around my waist, a Classic Moony Professor Look, or quiet laughs in the common room. We're awkward. We're weird. We're unpredictable.

I love awkward.

I love weird.

I love unpredictable.

I love you.

(But don''t let it get to your head, Moonshine.)

~The Self Idealized Ex-Heir To The Criminally Insane House Of Black,

Sirius Black.


End file.
